MindCrack Ultra Hardcore
MindCrack Ultra Hardcore is a Minecraft competitive series featuring the members of MindCrack and occasional guests players. Originally a mod, Ultra Hardcore mode is a game mode later added to Minecraft where health does not regenerate normally, and only does through Golden Apples or Potions. The MindCrack members are pitted in a deathmatch against the other players, and often arranged in teams, but also play free-for-all matches. Kurt's participation started in Season 3, the first PvP season. History Season 3 Kurt started this season near the water border, and had to get Golden Apples spawned in after he took drowning damage. He started by successfully and carefully getting a full set of iron tools taking minimal damage caving. Getting a wolf, Kurt wandered the area with it before he found a torch-filled cave. Pause attacked Kurt, and Kurt drew back and let the wolf kill Pause. As he was sorting through Pause's things, Vintage Beef tried to attack Kurt but Kurt fleed. A Creeper hit him to half-a-heart, and killed the Wolf and Kurt fled on the treetops. Regaining some health with a Golden Apple, Kurt tames two more wolves, and ended up in the final two with Guude. Starting a Skype call, Kurt and Guude talked as they went to 0,0. Despite Guude having far more health, Kurt managed to get him to half-a-heart, but was himself at half-a-heart. Night fell and mobs swarmed Kurt, and a Creeper blew up and killed him, giving the season to Guude. Season 4 This season saw the newcomers in Season 3 in a team of four against the original Season 1 players using a custom map with two islands and a CTM monument in the center. Kurt, Doc, BdoubleO, and Etho were Team DOOKE and got geared quickly, but misadventures in caves brought BdoubleO to half-a-heart. They decided to rush after Vintage Beef and Baj died on the enemy team, and Kurt and Doc went on land as BdoubleO and Etho stayed in the water. Pause shot BdoubleO and Kurt fell to Guude on land, but Doc killed Pause. Doc yelled for Etho to help him as Guude killed him, and Etho made landfall just in time to kill Guude, winning it for Team DOOKE. Season 4b A rematch of Season 4, both teams went different directions on a standard map and agreed to stay in a 1000 block radius. DOOKE got geared with better half than Season 4, and after Pause and Baj died they went after Team Nancy Drew again. Kurt was scouting and was killed by Guude's wolf army, and in the ensuing battle DOOKE struggled against Guude and Vintage Beef's wolves. BdoubleO was the last on DOOKE to die, and Guude won the season for Nancy Drew. Season 5 Another free-for-all season with some new players and a glass border, Kurt fled from Doc early on to a distant island. Getting geared up quickly, he had full health and looked to be a top contender. Taming three wolves and making a puppy, Kurt sailed the map looking for enemies. The dogs teleported into him, killing him at full health, unfairly cutting Kurt's season short. Season 6 Looking to redeem himself from Season 5, Kurt participated in another free-for-all season. He did not see enemy players for a long time, and in looking for a bow forgot that cobwebs provide string in a famous blunder. Heading to the Nether, Kurt decided to trap the portal in the Nether, but wandered into a trap in the Overworld he had to escape. Finally getting a bow after avoiding Pause, Kurt tamed a wolf after using a lot of bones. Heading to 0,0 in the final four, Kurt saw Zisteau in a burning forest, and sniped him. As he went to get his stuff on the treetops, Kurt's dog spawned in front of him and pushed him to his death. Season 7 The first duos season, Kurt was paired with Zisteau as 'Team Single Malt Scotch'. As they caved for supplies, Kurt took little damage while a drinking Zisteau took far more damage. They encountered MCGamer and Pakratt, and decided to flee them instead of fight. Caving to heal Zisteau, he was killed by a Zombie, leaving Kurt alone. Kurt gathered Zisteau's things, and got a wolf pack, before heading to 0,0. Nebris and Just-Defy broadcasted their coordinates and Kurt headed there to fight them. Getting his wolves on Nebris, Just-Defy caused Kurt to back off, and Nebris' wolves chased down Kurt and killed him. Season 8 Again looking for a free-for-all win, Kurt participated in the eighth season of Ultra Hardcore. Caving went successfully as usual, and he wandered the circular map, placing block pillars to confuse other players. His Internet crashed, and when he came back it was night and Etho was attacking him. Trying to flee on a pillar, Etho shot Kurt off and killed him. Season 9 Back with Team DOOKE, teams of four competed to be the first to kill the Ender Dragon from a nearly complete portal at spawn. Kurt played exceptionally through the season, taking no hearts of damage. DOOKE's strategy of getting enchantments and 'slow-playing' the season started to sour as Doc was killed by Zombie Pigmen in the Nether. While Kurt and Etho took bathroom breaks, the dragon was killed by Team Nancy Drew. Season 10 In a team of three with Avidya and Mhykol, Kurt was looking for another win. Getting geared up quickly, they found a Sharpness V book that Kurt put on his iron sword. They found GenerikB and Avidya killed him, but his teammates Vintage Beef and BTC escaped. Eventually Nebris, Anderz, and Millbee found the three, and Kurt executed a daring flank maneuver to use his sword to kill Anderz and Nebris before Avidya shot Millbee, eliminating the team. Healing Kurt, they circled part of the oceanic map before heading to 0,0. Briefly caving, a Creeper killed Mhykol. At 0,0 Kurt tried to place GenerikB's head on a pillar, but was ambushed and killed by Doc. Season 11 Season 11 used Eternal Day in a free-for-all format, and early on Kurt saw MCGamer and ran to avoid him. Caving, he got a full set of iron armor, and left the caves to find players. Encountering BdoubleO, Kurt engaged in a lengthy battle but fell to BdoubleO. Season 12 Paired in a duo with Baj, the 'Fighting Mongooses' began to notice mobs behaving strangely. The mobs began to move more and more rapidly, and the two lost a lot of health to PvE. Their horses moved at lightning speed, and had to be abandoned. The season was called, and the two headed to 0,0 to end the season. Seeing Doc, Kurt shot and killed him, and then saw Zisteau. Zisteau shot Kurt and killed Baj soon after. Season 14 Again a duos season, this season used positional audio, meaning you could hear other players. Kurt was paired with Mhykol again, but was poisoned by a witch to half-a-heart in the first episode, Mhykol not fairing much better. They spend the season trying to avoid further damage and heal when they could, and heard BTC and Pakratt in the Nether at one point. Eventually they heard Pause and Arkas in the Overworld, and planned an offensive. With no bows, Kurt fired snowballs at Pause as he and Mhykol charged the two. Pause killed Kurt, and Arkas killed Mhykol, setting up the final battle against BTC. Season 16 The sixteenth season saw eternal day return, and used a shrinking world border. Kurt was paired with Doc and Pyro, and they got enchantments quickly and seemed to be in good winning position. They encountered Etho, Baj, and Anderz, and Kurt fell in the battle, pouring lava on himself and Baj. A third team finished off Pyro and Doc mere minutes later. Season 17 This was another free-for-all season, the first since Season 11, and also used the eternal day rule. Kurt started by experiencing bad block lag where his torches disappeared and became iron. Overcoming it, Kurt started caving, but was unsuccessful in finding diamonds, and was more and more falling behind the pace of the game. He finally found diamonds and was able to enchant and get a bow, and got a Sharpness II sword as well. He saw Aureylian, and engaged her briefly before heading to the center. Kurt killed Arkas in a dramatic lag-filled battle, and geared up. In the final three, Kurt saw Nebris and fought him, but was killed. #ForTheKids In a live charity UHC event, Kurt was paired with MCGamer, Brent Copeland, and DireDwarf. The team was under the radar for a lot of the competition, but amassed a strong collection of potions. Getting healed up, the team heads toward the center and heard the Wither that was spawned in. They ran into Aureylian, Anderz, Captain Sparklez, and Syndicate. In a quick fight, DireDwarf killed Syndicate, and Kurt killed Aurelian, but Captain Sparklez and Anderz killed the team. Season 19 With the Mumble plug-in, the competitors were put on two teams, but started alone. Kurt got gear quickly, and avoiding Millbee ran into teammate Vintage Beef. They enchanted, and were at good health but were stalked by Pause, Pyro, and MCGamer. Beef killed Pause and Pyro, but MCGamer surprised the duo and killed both of them. Season 20 In Season 20, the format was again based around taking down the Ender Dragon. Teammates with Doc, MCGamer, and SethBling, the team got potions quickly through a strategy that had them hit the Nether quickly. With only a stone sword, when 'Team Leftovers' encountered the re-united Team Potty Mouths, Kurt's weak sword proved very strong as he got a double kill on GenerikB and Anderz. MC had killed Pyro before he and Seth died, and Doc took out Millbee. They were luckily found by wild card Arkas who joined the team, and they wandered until they encountered Team Nancy Drew. Arkas died in a foolish rush to Vintage Beef, and Kurt and Doc engaged in an arrow fight before retreating. They ran right into another team, and Kurt drank a strength potion and easily dispatched Coestar and OMGChad. Aureylian killed Doc, and Kurt killed her easily for a triple kill. A bow shot by Nebris hit Kurt in the back, distracting him long enough to be felled by Sevadus.